September
by MagicandMortals
Summary: AU, All human: Of all the things I still remember summer's never looked the same the years go by and time just seems to fly, but the memories remain.  D/E


**A/N:** Well, this story is all AU, and everyone is human, I hope that is okay, I rather enjoy those types of stories, also if anyone is wondering the title came from the song _September _by Daughtry and it really helped me with the whole story. I plain for this to be a one-shot, but if I get enough reviews for more chapters, I _may_ add more.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Though, I wish I owned Ian. (p.s. Ian's birthday is today! 32 and still hot.)

–

_Dear Diary,_

_Everyone has their picture-perfect life all planed in their head. They have down everything they want from the person they hope to marry, to the type of house they want along with how many children they want. It's normal for someone my age to begin to think about that sort of thing, says Jenna, but I'm not sure that I'm ready to think about settling down with one person and going over our future. I think that's why Matt and I broke up, and why he moved onto Caroline so quickly, or was it because I didn't feel anything when I was with him. I can't say for sure, but I'm happy for Matt, he has always been like a brother to me, and to see him happy with **someone else** is perfectly fine with me. Bonnie says that I was lying to myself when I told her that, but I wasn't, it's the truth, I am happy that Matt has found that someone who makes him happy._

_**Damon Salvatore**-just your average guy, or something more? Damon and his younger brother, Stefan, moved into the Salvatore boarding house a few weeks ago, no one in town knows why for sure, they all pester Zach-who is their uncle-for the reason behind why they came, but he doesn't budge well. Bonnie and I figured we would take matters into our own hands, figure out why the Salvatore brothers came to Mystic Falls, were they returning, or were they coming to live with Zach for a specific reason. We found out nothing, other than a few small facts about the brothers: Stefan is our age and will start going to school with us in the fall, and Damon is older than Stefan, but we never got by how much, and both brothers are single._

_Bonnie jumped right for Stefan, she claimed he had the "romance novel look" to him, and she swore up and down about she has **always** wanted a guy with that very look. I told her to go for it, and she called me this morning telling me they had a date, I figured they would as much, when we went to the house Stefan and Bonnie had this thing going on where they would look at each other, and then look away as if nothing had happened. It was weird, but at the same time very sweet, and I'm happy to see Bonnie find someone. She's always been the one in our group who hasn't had a **good** boyfriend, and now maybe she will._

_As for Damon, well he and I became **fast friends**, little did I know we had a lot in common, though he is older than me, which makes Jenna angry, he knows how to treat a girl right, and I..I'm not sure how to describe it, but he makes me feel like I'm falling in love with him, however he told me that even if we were to become more than friends, it would not last. I don't understand why not, but I guess I won't push it, because I do not want to end up pushing him away. He's a **great** guy, and I would hate to see him go, but right now all is well, and I believe we can make more than friendship work..I just hope he gets over his commitment fear._

_-Elena Gilbert 06/14/09_

–

It was the beginning of the summer, or so it felt that way as Elena got dressed in her swimsuit, however she had to wear clothes over it to hide from Jenna. Elena did not want Jenna knowing she and Damon were _still_ hanging out together, they had been ever since they met, and they were getting closer with each day, but Jenna still did not like that he was older. However, Elena didn't care, it just meant that he was in some ways more mature than guys who were at her age, or at least close to it. Today they planed to go to the river behind the Lockwood house, Tyler normally never cared if people were back there as long as they weren't drunk simply because he would have his parents chewing him out about it later on, and Tyler was not one for getting chewed out.

_'We are friends, but I can't help myself and want more. Who wouldn't, I mean Damon is beautiful, and he's a really down to earth guy.' _Elena thought as she ran a brush through her long brown hair, before pulling it up into a ponytail, she had placed over her a bathing suit a pair of jean shorts and pink tee shirt, it was all just to fool Jenna. She had told her aunt, who was more like an older sister, she was going to hang with Bonnie and Stefan, she didn't mention Damon at all, but somehow Jenna had this feeling he was going, however with much explanation and lies Elena had been able to convince her aunt that Damon was not going to be with them. Of course, that was not true, neither was the part about her hanging out with Bonnie, but Elena had made sure Bonnie knew of what she had told Jenna for the just in case.

With a final look in the mirror Elena figured she was as ready as she could ever be, after all this _**wasn't** _a date with Damon(though she wished it was) it was two friends going to the river together. She lightly licked her lips, trying to imagine what it would be like if she was dating Damon, but her thoughts did not last long, she did not want to give anything away to Jenna. It was weird, and maybe it was an aunt thing, but Jenna seemed to always know when Elena was thinking about Damon, it was weird, and so Elena cleared her thoughts of him for the time as she hurried down the stairs and slipped on her black converse. She looked around for Jenna, biting on her bottom lip, maybe she would be able to get away without Jenna asking questions, but Elena knew that would not happen, Jenna would find someway to get to her no matter what she did.

"Jenna, I'm going now!" Elena called, and waited for a moment.

"Wait!" The voice was Jenna's, coming from the kitchen, and Elena sighed as she closed the front door.

Jenna came from the kitchen in no time, her hair was a mess, and Elena knew what that meant, she was trying to cook, and a small chuckle left her lips as she looked down. Jenna was never one who was good with house keeping, when it came to cooking she never made a meal that was really easy to eat, unless one liked burnt food. So, Jeremy and Elena would order out, and eat it at the table like a family, it didn't make Jenna upset, and Elena was glad for that, but she still missed the cooking her mother used to do, however, Jenna wasn't her mom, and Elena had to remind herself of that a lot.

"Before you go, both you and Bonnie will have your cellphones, right?" Jenna asked, she seemed a little unsure.

Elena laughed a little, "Jenna, we're teenage girls, of course. Now can I please go?"

Jenna gave a nod, and Elena hugged her before going out the front door in a flash, she was so happy she began to smile the moment she was out of Jenna's eye sight. She wasn't really sure why she was smiling, in the pit of her stomach she could feel butterflies, and she wondered if this was how Bonnie felt around Stefan, or Caroline with Matt. She didn't really care if they felt it, or not, all she knew was she felt it, and she loved every moment of it. She could only imagine how Damon felt, did he get butterflies, Elena thought to herself as she walked towards the river, no she knew him better than that. He was too confident in himself, but Elena knew he had fears and worries just like everyone else, he was just someone who never showed it.

Elena wished she could be like that. Instead all her emotions were shown, like now, she was grinning like a crazy person, her stomach was knotted with butterflies, and she felt like she was the only person in the world whenever she was alone with Damon. _'Is this how it feels to be in love?'_ Elena thought as she got closer to the river. At the sight of Damon she felt the butterflies grow, he was as handsome as ever, he had dressed in black as normal, his swim trunks were as black as the skin thigh shirt he wore, but somehow the black did not make him pale, it seemed to complement his blue eyes and his dark hair perfectly. Elena felt herself blush.

"Hi." She heard herself say to Damon, his head jerked towards her and she watched as she got his famous smirk out.

"Don't just stand there, come over here and give me a hug." Damon said, waiting, his arms stretched out for her, and before he could say another word Elena was in his arms, and slowly his wrapped around her. She breathed in his scent and smiled to herself, Damon's hugs were always warm, and always so welcoming, she loved them so much, and she knew that in Damon's arms nothing could ever hurt her. It was perfect, and Elena felt she was meant to be here.

"I missed you." She whispered to his chest, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"I missed you too." Elena couldn't help to hear a tone of sadness in Damon's tone.

Slowly Elena's head rose, she looked into his ocean blue eyes, she could feel herself melt against him, but she remained calm as she studied his eyes. Elena knew that they eye was the window to the soul, Damon's soul was something Elena wanted to see, but she couldn't find anything, she got a small hint of sorrow, but it was nothing too big to make her question and so she looked down, taking in his scent once more. She did not want anything to ruin this moment, it was too perfect, however she pulled away. They had come here to swim, not to hug all day, but Elena knew she would not of minded the second at all.

"Elena, before we swim..." Damon trailed off, causing Elena to frown.

"What's wrong Damon, you know you can tell me anything, right?" She looked into his eyes, she had pulled away from the hug, and was looking at him with worry in her brown eyes.

"Elena I'm going to die."

–

_Dear Diary,_

_That day is forever in my head, I will never forget Damon's expression as he told me he was being robbed of his life by cancer. I stayed with him through it all, we spent each day together no matter what Jenna said, because I **wanted** to be with him even when things got hard. So, it was silly of me to think he had a fear of commitment, when really he knew he wouldn't live long enough to be with anyone. He was wrong about that however, we became more than friends, it lasted all summer and until mid September, and than the day came..I remember it so well, and even as I write now I still feel the tears prickle into the corners of my eyes. _

_Damon was off treatment, he had been since May, and because of that his body began to get weaker with time, the cancer was why he and Stefan had come back in the first place, he wanted to be **home.** I watched him die, I **held** his hand, and I whispered that I **loved** him with all of my heart, and I did not expect him to say it back, but when he did..my heart just **broke.** I couldn't bare to hold the tears in, but I did until I knew I couldn't anymore._

_I **still** cry to this day, I can't imagine **falling in love** with anyone else. Damon **was** my best friend, but not only that, he was and always will be the only person I ever loved. I was with him through the good days, and through the bad, when he was in pain, and when he wasn't. I watched him grow thin, I watched as the cancer took over, and I longed to take it away from him, but I couldn't. Actually, even if I had a way to help him, Damon had told me he wanted to die, that he was **ready** to die, he had been expecting it for so long that he was no longer scared of death. He told me he was scared of not being with me, and ..I understand now how he felt, death does not scare me, but ..this, being alone, this scares me. I still have nights when I **dream** of him, I dream of him holding me close, or of our first kiss. I remember how it felt, sparks flew, and I finally **felt** something, and I knew he felt it too. _

_I can say that all of me will **never forget** Damon, even with time passing by..._

_-Elena Gilbert 06/__14/10_

_–_

_How the time passed away? All the trouble that we gave  
And all those days we spent out by the lake  
Has it all gone to waste? All the **promises we made**  
One by one they vanish just the same_

_Of all the things I still remember  
Summer's never looked the same  
The years go by and time just seems to fly  
But the **memories remain**_

_In the middle of September we'd still play out in the rain  
Nothing to lose but everything to gain  
**Reflecting now on how things could've been**  
It was worth it in the end_

_Now it all seems so clear, **there's nothing left to fear**  
So we made our way by finding what was real  
Now the days are so long that summer's moving on  
We reach for something that's already gone_

_Of all the things I still remember  
Summer's never looked the same  
The years go by and time just seems to fly  
But the **memories remain**_

_In the middle of September we'd still play out in the rain  
Nothing to lose but everything to gain  
**Reflecting now on how things could've been**  
It was worth it in the end_

_We knew we had to leave this town  
But we never knew when and we never knew how  
**We would end up here the way we are**  
Yeah we knew we had to leave this town  
But we never knew when and we never knew how_

_Of all the things I still remember  
Summer's never looked the same  
The years go by and time just seems to fly  
But the** memories remain**_

In the middle of September we'd still play out in the rain  
Nothing to lose but everything to gain  
**Reflecting now on how things could've been**  
It was worth it in the end

Of all the things I still remember  
Summer's never looked the same  
The years go by and time just seems to fly  
But the memories remain

In the middle of September we'd still play out in the rain  
Nothing to lose but everything to gain  
Reflecting now on how things could've been  
It was worth it in the end 


End file.
